This invention is concerned with deodorant sticks. In the past, the prevalent deodorant stick consisted of ethyl alcohol gelled with sodium stearate and containing a small quantity of an alcohol-soluble antimicrobial agent and fragrance. These sticks were effective deodorants, but had the drawback of causing irritation due to the high concentration of alcohol.
Davy et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,679 is concerned with cosmetic sticks that employ a combination of a powdered material suspended in a solid solution of volatile silicones and long chain alcohols. Cosmetic sticks corresponding in large measure to this invention are widely used as antiperspirants. As such, the powdered materials are zirconium and aluminum salts. Such antiperspirants are also effective deodorants. According to the Davy et al patent, sodium bicarbonate may be used as the powdered component of a stick composition.
However, it is known that stick antiperspirants can not be used by many people because they find them to be irritating. We have found that stick deodorants containing sodium bicarbonate, prepared in accordance with the Davy patent are also irritating.